


Temper Tantrum

by sunflower_angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angry Kylo Ren, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Armitage Hux, Temper Tantrums, Uninformed Consent, honestly i was just horny and needed to get it out of my system, shower fluff, underwear ripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_angel/pseuds/sunflower_angel
Summary: Hux gets caught by Kylo Ren after a full blown temper tantrum which could either be a good or a bad thing.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylux
Kudos: 38





	Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> I am a strong advocate for Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo being a huge softy and big on after care. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it isn't as good as some of the amazing work you can find on this site but this is also my first ever complete smut that I've written, so please forgive me.
> 
> If you see any mistakes like things that just doesn't make sense please comment on it, I wrote this at 2 am on a Monday.

There goes Ren again, breaking anything in his path in one of his temper tantrums. He smashed through the halls, pushing people and burning the walls with his lightsaber.

His anger put everyone on edge. He was rampaging through the halls, not having a real destination in mind. Continuing to break things he felt his muscles working as he used all of his strength to break anything in his way.

However when he turned a corner he was met with the sight of a particular ginger that he knows as Armitage Hux. He stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Yes?" His blue eyes where sharp, they seemed to pick you apart with a single stare. There was an echo of Kylo's footsteps in the deathly quiet hallways.

He spoke with two workers that Hux waved off before he turned to fully face Kylo.

Ren stood, looking into the boy's eyes. He thought for a second, examining every type of blue in this man's eyes. "Ren? Do you need anything? Besides therapy?"

Kylo huffed, forgetting how snarky the lanky man could be. His hands flexed as scenarios flashed throughout his mind. He was so pent up and angry, he really needed to release all of it.

"Come with me," Kylo grumbles, his face hooded by his hair. He starts to walk off, down a different hallway. "Wait what? Did we get orders from Snoke? Why wasn't I called in to hear it personally?" Hux quizzed Ren, whose temper was growing short.

Hux was grumbling to Ren, mumbling on about Ren's intentions and how he needed to get back to work. Ren finally decided he was tired of Hux's rambling. Ren pushed Hux against the wall with a harsh thud. Ren had his hand on Hux's throat, "Don't worry about what the fuck we're doing! So now be fucking quiet." He squeezed the sides of Hux's fragile throat, not crushing his wind pipe. The intimidating tone in Ren's voice could make any one break down on the spot, Hux definitely felt his knees shake.

Hux rolled his eyes as he was released, he took a deep breath, rubbing where Ren's hand previously was.

Hux fixed his collar as he continued to follow Ren. This time Hux kept his mouth shut, not wanting to aggravate Ren more than he already has.

Soon they finally made it to a door in an isolated part of the ship. The door slid open, revealing Kylo's bedchambers. Hux was confused out of his mind, 'What am I doing here?'.

Ren slid off his thick black gloves as he entered the dimly lit bedroom. Hux slowly inched forward, the thought of this being a trap tugging at the back of his mind. Ren turned back to Hux, "Don't be afraid, come in." That made Hux even more nervous.

"I'm getting sick of your little game Ren! What are we doing here?! This is stupi-" Hux's rant was cut off by a harsh force on his throat again. However, Ren was not even close to him, he was being force choked by the raven haired man across the room.

The door slowly slid shut, leaving the two isolated from the rest of the ship. Hux's face was lit red in anger, prominently glowing against his pale skin. Ren walked closer, not letting up on Hux. When the hold faded Ren had moved closer, actually placing his hand on Hux's mouth, "You need to shut the fuck up, or I'll really put your mouth to work."

Hux couldn't describe the look on Ren's face in that very moment, it was anger and something that he couldn't describe. When he looks back on the expression that was present on the man's face he realizes that it was lust.

Ren's eyes flicked all over Hux's body, evaluating everything he wanted to do to it. He finally let go of Hux's face, though his stare didn't waver. "Strip to your underwear."

Hux's eyebrows furrowed, "What is this? What is happening! I demand to know!" Kylo stood up, looming over the ginger, even if he wasn't very much taller than him. "Oh, I'm sure you know. Now strip or leave, your choice." 

Hux slowly looked down away from Ren's eyes, slowly taking off his uniform. Hux swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Ren take off his robes, leaving him in his pants and his undershirt. He didn't take off a lot but it still made Hux's heart race. Kylo sat down on the silk sheets of his king sized mattress, he rubbed his thigh anticipation rising within him.

Hux stood in front of the man that had convinced him to come in this dreaded room to begin with. He started the feel the arousal rising throughout his body the more that he watched the older man in front of him.

Ren licked his lip, an intense expression on his face. He stood back up, boots echoing through his horribly quiet room. When he moved his hands down Hux's sides the nearly naked boy shuddered at the mere touch. Ren's hands quickly moved down to Hux's ass, tired of holding himself back.

"This is stupi-"

Ren's lips crashed onto Hux's, it was full of anger, arousal, and dominance. It was sloppy, teeth crashed with teeth, Ren forced his tongue into Hux's mouth, Ren's hands gripping onto Hux's ass harshly, pulling him closer. The need for friction was unbearable.

Kylo rolled his pelvis forward, meeting Hux's member. Both of the men groaned at the much needed touch.

Kylo removed his lips from Hux's. The taller man's head dipped down to kiss at Hux's neck. Ren sucked and bit in the crook of the general's neck, leaving pink and purple hickeys. The general couldn't help but let out small moans or gasp when Ren sucked on his sweet spot.

'God this is embarrassing... But it feels so good~"

Ren's hand snaked its way from the shorter man's ass, towards the twitching length that pressed against the constricting fabric of Hux's briefs. He palmed the younger man's dick, which fought to be freed.

"What is the meaning of aH- all this?~" Hux moaned as waves of pleasure rippled throughout him. Hux was tense, he didn't know what to do. Hux has never had sex in his life, so this was a first.

Ren's eyebrows lifted, "I'm just claiming my new fuck toy." Hux's eyebrows shot upwards, "Really? What possessed you to do this? Huh? To pull me from my duties to relieve some stress?" Ren rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up before I gag you and throw you out for the troopers to find."

Ren started moving his hand on Hux's dick again. Hux bit his lip, holding back a moan, he rested his forehead on Ren's shoulder.

A low growl rumbled in Ren's throat, "Do you like that?" Kylo added more pressure onto the ginger's length. Hux gasped, nodding his head into the fabric of Ren's shirt.

"Let me repeat myself. Do you like that Armitage?" The raven haired man inquired, this time more aggressive as he continued adding more pressure on Hux's member. Moving his hands, he began jerking Hux off through the thin fabric of his briefs.

Hux shuddered and swallowed a shaky breath, "Y- aH- Yes!" Ren's lips curved into a smirk, "Good boy." Ren removed himself from the general, circling around Hux like he was a piece of meat in a lion's den. "What do YOU want Hux?"

Hux's cheeks dusted a bright red, he dare not speak for the sake of his dignity. Suddenly his face was jerked to his right, facing Kylo.

Ren concentrated on Hux, entering his thoughts that Hux made no effort to try and hide what he truly wanted. After a few seconds Ren smiled, letting Hux know he got what he wanted.

"Wow such whoreish fantasies for such a dignified General. So you want to be called a slut? A whore? For me to abuse your holes? To use you?" The taller man peered into the shorter man's eyes, "What do you want?"

Hux's knees got weak as he grabbed Ren's shirt, pulling him closer to his face. Faces inches apart Hux finally spoke, "I want you to fuck me." Ren nodded, "Ok slut."

Kylo Ren picked up Hux, placing him on the neat bed. Hux laid on his back as the midnight haired man took off his shirt. Looking down at the helpless man under him Ren took the ginger into consideration, "What position? Huh slut? On your back where you can watch me pound into you, just how you want? Or on your knees? To make sure they hurt tomorrow, reminding you of what had happened tonight?" Ren took off his boots, throwing them across the room as he waited for Hux's reply.

Without saying a word he got onto his knees, presenting his beautifully plump ass to Ren. To be honest he just didn't want Kylo to watch Hux's shameful face as he enjoys what was being done to him. He didn't want the man to see him with his guard down, this truly was a shameful act but he was loving every second of it.

Ren on the other hand smiled as he pushed on the respected general's thighs, making him spread his legs even further.

A bottle of lube shot across the room and into Ren's hand, "I'm wondering if I should even prep you. Just go in dry, no preparation, as your tight hole takes my thick cock. I should just pound you senseless, making you cum until you beg for mercy. How would you like that?"

When Hux didn't reply, Ren grabbed the general's face, forcing him to look at him. "Answer me slut!"

Hux could feel his own cock twitching against his underwear, making him desperate for Kylo Ren.

Kylo got impatient with Hux, letting go of the man's porcelain skin. Ren gripped the fabric of Hux's underwear, giving them a rough pull. Hux's underwear ripped open revealing his pretty ass. Ren lubed up his fingers quickly, inserting his middle finger down to his knuckle. "At least I found a way to make you shut up. All I had to do was turn you on~ What? Are you embarrassed general?~"

"O-Oh- Oh my aH~!!!" Hux moaned as Ren started to move his finger in and out of his tight hole.

"For such a quick witted, stone faced, bitch this is the quietest you've ever been. But I want to hear you! Just wait, I'm going to make you scream." Just then he added another finger, creating a moderate pace. He then added another, causing more moans to slip from Hux's pale lips.

"Get ready."

Ren slipped his fingers out of Hux, finally unzipping his pants. He kicked off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. "I had to make sure I didn't prep you too much, you still have to pay for being such a bitch. I have to make sure you feel something."

Hux was watching Ren as he revealed his huge cock, his boxers dropped onto the metallic floor as his erection sprang free. Hux was concerned it wasn't going to fit, it was massive.

Hux swallowed as Ren lined himself up with Hux's hole. Ren smothered lube on Hux's ass and his throbbing erection that begged to be touched.

Ren pushed in just the tip earning a gasp from the boy under him. "FucK~!" A tear slipped from Hux's eye as Ren pushed in the rest of his cock, stretching Hux to his limit. "Do you want a safe word?" 

Hux was pretty surprised that Kylo was being so considerate. His breathing was labored but he finally could speak after a few seconds, "Yes- ah- Red. R-Red will mean to stop." Kylo nodded, it was going to be pretty easy to remember, "What about a non-verbal one?" By this point Hux was already adjusted and was starting to get needy for more pleasure, "Please- ah... three taps."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before there was a loud slapping noise, Ren pulled almost all the way out, quickly snapping it back in causing Hux's eyes to roll back in his head. "Oh my~! Ah- Ren~!"

"It's master to you!" Ren started to thrust at a brutal pace, not giving Hux time to think. Skin hit skin, moans filled the room, and the bed creaked with the snap of Ren's hips. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. Ren combed his fingers through his own hair, keeping it from getting it in the way.

Ren's fingers dug into Hux's hips, surely bruising the fragile skin. Hux's member rubbed against the cloth of his ruined undergarments, a new wave of arousal with every thrust.

"Please! Please! Plea- Ah~!! Master!" Hux begged, his voice shaking. Hot tears rolled down his face in pure pleasure, he wasn't sure he could take it. His thighs shook from the sheer pleasure that came in waves throughout his body.

There was a pull forming in Hux's stomach, letting him know he was close.

Ren stopped and tapped Hux's thigh, snapping him out of his pleasure fueled trance, "Flip over." The overstimulated ginger took a few seconds to catch his breath. Ren pulled out, giving Hux's ass a firm slap. Hux moaned out at the sting, surprising even himself.

Hux got back onto his back, the tent in his briefs now on display. Hux groaned at the sight before him, Ren on full display with messy hair and as he stroked his throbbing cock.

With a swift tug, Ren had Hux's underwear off with a yelp from the younger man. Now Hux's pretty pink member was on display, glistening with precum. Ren's hand was immediately at the base of the beautiful cock, moving ever so slowly towards the tip.

Hux was desperate for friction, the need for touch was horrible. His hips bucked up into Ren's hands as his breath shuddered.

Ren used one hand to press the shorter man against the mattress, the other stroked Hux unbearably slow.

Just when the knot in Hux's abdomen started to loosen up Ren started to move faster. His hand sped up unexpectedly, causing the knot to quickly take action and tighten back up. The speed of everything made Hux's head spin. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hux came.

The general's back arched as cum flew onto his own stomach at the hands of Kylo Ren. His breath slowed down as he rode his quick high.

"Who told you you could cum?" Hux opened his eyes that he didn't even realized he closed. Ren got closer to the ginger's face, "Who. Told. You. That. You. Could. Cum?" Hux shrunk back into the bed, "No one."

Ren sighed, "Then you will be punished." Hux swallowed a dry breath, "Y-yes master." A wave of arousal pinched at Ren, "Good boy."

Ren spread Hux's pale legs, lining himself back up. Hux doesn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't Ren snapping his cock into his hole, showing no mercy.

"aH~ fuCK~!!! Ruin mE! Make me youR COCKSLUT~!" Hux scratched on the other's back as Ren snapped his hips into Hux, going faster than before (If that is humanly possible.). "You want me to ruin you, you slut? You want me to fuck you until you everyone in the ship knows how big of a whore you are? Pretty soon you're going to be filled with my cum. You're going to be a fuck toy for the rest of your life?" Hux nodded quietly, eyes closed with tears on his cheeks.

Ren continued to fuck Hux, his nails digging into the sensitive skin on the general's hips. He kept a brutal and steady pace until he hit a certain spot that made Hux scream.

"There! FucK!" Hux bawled as Kylo rammed his cock directly into Hux's prostate. Ungodly amounts of pleasure rolled through Hux's body as Ren leaned close to Hux's face to moan in his ear, "Ah- fuck you feel so good!"

Hux wrapped his arms around Ren's neck as he sloppily pulled him into a kiss. Ren moaned as Hux's walls tightened around him, the pleasure was immaculate. Hux huffed as the air was ripped from his lungs with a loud moan once Ren hit his prostate hard and fast.

"I- aH- I'm close~!!! Please! Can I cuM! Please! Please!" Hux begged like a dog as he clawed at Ren's back, leaving red marks.

Ren looked into Hux's pleading eyes, giving in, "We cum at the same time, I- ah- I'm close too."

Hux's hands were tangled in Ren's hair when he came a second time. The knot tightening in his abdomen, then quickly loosening. Kylo gave a few thrusts directly into Hux's prostate as he came.

Ren gripped onto Hux's shoulders as he filled the younger man with cum. Hux's orgasm ripped through him, his vision turning white. Hux shook as he rode his high. Ren leaned down, laying his face on the general's chest. He gave a few kisses to the few faint freckles that he could find. He kissed his nipple, giving it a playful tug with his teeth.

Ren pulled out, watching the cum spill from Hux's delicious ass onto the silk sheets.

Hux was tired, two orgasms can do that to a person. He laid his legs down onto the bed, letting his muscles relax. "You felt so good, I should of pulled you in here sooner," Ren laughed as he laid on the bed.

"You definitely should of. You should definitely come to me when you have another temper tantrum... I mean, you seem happier than you did before." Hux spoke softly as he looked over at Ren.

He nodded, "Yeah, whatever. But you still need to be punished."

Hux raised an eyebrow, "I'll be looking forward to it." Ren smiled, which was a very rare sight, "The shower is behind that door. If you want to share a shower, conserve water?"

"That would be amazing."


End file.
